Lunar Teardrops
by TsukiMurakami
Summary: This story takes place during Kenshin's training and after the Samurai X episodes. It involves the teen romance between Kenshin and Tsuki, and Tsuki's revenge... Just r&r! XDD
1. Chapter 1 :: On the Battlefield

****Disclaimer-ness!** Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai X are the property of people much more rich, powerful, and smart than me. v_v;;; (however, Tsuki I made up ^^)**

**Yay! My first fan fic ever!!**

Well, I'm not a very good writer. I used to be about... *counts* 6 years ago. ^^;; But then then I just became a math person all of a sudden, and now I suck. ^^; But anyway, I felt like expressing my creativity a few months ago. So I wrote a page, but didn't get past that. ^^;;;; Then I met Uenki online, and she urged me to write more, so I did. ^^ (Check out Uenki's fanfics! Penname: Uenki). So anyway, here it is! ^^ ~~~~

**Dictionary Thingy**

Oh yeah, and I have some Japanese in here. They're all marked by an asterisk (*). Here are their translations:

katana = a japanese sword  
haori = the traditional top worn by Kenshin and other samurai  
hakama = the traditional pleated pants worn by Kenshin and other samurai   
geta = traditional Japanese shoes similar to flip flops  
tabi = traditional Japanese socks w/ a split between the big toe and the other toes  
bokken = a wooden sword, such as the one that Kaoru uses  
Konbonwa = good afternoon  
men = a phrase generally said before striking over the head

So, with no more ado...

?~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

**Chapter 1 :: On the Battlefield**

The time was pre-Meji; the place, Japan. A warrior armed with a katana* was more commonly seen than any kind of businessman. A young girl, barely touching the base of her womanhood walked along a beaten path. Her long, brown hair wass held in a tight ponytail at the top of her head. She wore a dark green haori* and off-white hakama*. Thin, worn geta* hung on her feet under black tabi*. In her hand swayed a bokken*, gripped loosely at the hilt. Two katana dangled from her belt, a third concealed among her haori. Clearly this girl is a samurai. But there is no crest visible on her clothing. To whom was this girl's loyalties? No, this girl was an imperialist. Her amber eyes narrowed and a slight smirk became detectable on her face as she neared the base of a long, flowing waterfall.

"Kenshin!" she cried, smirking more by the moment. "You better not let your guard down this time! I'm a lot better today, and I'm not holding back!"

"Konbonwa*, Tsuki," a voice replied, as if this was a daily routine for him. The silhouette of a boy about the same age as Tsuki appeared in the mist of the waterfall. As he emerged from the shadows his hair became more clearly red, and his eyes appeared to be brown. His face held no emotion. Water dripped from his body, some stained with blood - the sign of a day of hard training. Tsuki's smiled dropped slightly. She had no cuts, no battle scars to show off her determination. But she did not let that keep her down. Today would be they day that she would beat Kenshin in glorious victory.

Tsuki felt her right foot slide forward, her hands fall in front of her, and her bokken follow her hands as if natural. Kenshin walked in front of her and calmly followed her lead.

"Are you ready?" He asked innocently.

"Don't stall with foolish questions, Kenshin!" she shouted. "You know the answer!" Her hands dropped slightly and her left foot quickly moved in front of her right. This time her hands came quickly up above her head. "Men!!*" she shouted as she brought it back down sharply.

_Klank!_ Kenshin blocked the attack with ease. Tsuki rebuked, bringing her sword back and striking again at Kenshin's knees, calves, hips and wait - all blocked.

Finally, Kenshin swung his sword around and hit Tsuki hard on her waist. Tsuki's eyes opened wide, then her whole body went numb and she fell over. Kenshin caught her with his free arm just before she it the ground. He stood up and slid his bokken back into his belt. He lifted Tsuki's limp body into his arms and carried her into the distance.

..::Scene Fade::..

†-------------†

**Footnotes n Such**

Whatcha think? Mesa thinks it's pretty stupid. ^^; I really need to increase my vocabulary usage. But w/e.... if you liked it go on to the next chapter. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2 :: Listen to the Sky

**Disclaimer-chan : RK and Samurai X ish owned by.... someone that will never associate themselves w/ me. ;-;**

**Do do do....**

So originally this was split into 2 chapters, but I realized the first was WAY too short. In fact, it was about 1 paragraph. ^^; So now they are one ^^

**Dictionary Thingy**

Once again I have used Japanese in here. Here are some translations:

Iia = (Actually, I'm not sure if I'm making this up or not... it sounds familiar, but...) I used it here as a shout of fear...

Itai = ouch!/it hurts!

**~~~Important to Remember~~~**

Tsuki is Japanese for moon. =^_^=

§-----------------------♀

**Chapter 2 :: Listen to the Sky**

Kenshin stumbled into a room dimly lit by an old oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. He carefully laid Tsuki down on a futon in the corner. Lying at the foot of the futon was a dust old blanket. Kenshin gently pulled it over her Tsuki. Her face was soft and innocent in her moment of peace. Kenshin leaned over and softly kissed her on the forehead. Slowly he rose and walked toward the door. Once more he looked over his shoulder to be sure she was ok, then stepped through the doorway and slid it shut behind him.

-----/-----

"Iiiaaa!*" Tsuki screamed, suddenly waking from her slumber, frightened and gasping for breath. She glanced around the room, carefully surveying it for any enemies. _Don't worry so much_ she told herself. _Only... a dream..._ She sighed and allowed herself to relax for a moment. _Wait a minute_, she realized, _where am I? How did I get here?_ Next to her her swords lied, neatly separated the way a samurai would set them. Dim, soft light crept into the room through a door cracked slightly open. Tsuki sat up onto her feet, contemplating the events of the evening. She could not remember anything past her training with Master Hisao. Outside she could hear feet shuffling, then a soft _thud_. Quickly but carefully she rose to one knee...

"Itai!*" she shouted, then gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, then groaned and slowly moved her hand down and held her waist. Cautiously she stood, cringing with every movement. But, as every warrior knew, pain is irrelevant, and should be dealt with accordingly. She eased her way to the door and quietly slid it open. In front of her stood a long deck, including stairs to a traditional Japanese rock garden. On the opposite end of the porch sat Kenshin observing the sky.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked without even looking at her.

Dignified, Tsuki strutted over to his position, saying as she went: "pft! It's merely a scra---ITAI!!" She fell helplessly to her knees. She looked up at Kenshin, expecting a taunt or at least a laugh... but he was silent. _Of course_, she thought. _Kenshin is incapable of having emotions._ She sighed and moved closer too him. 

"I'll beat you next time, you just wait!" she exclaimed confidently. Again, silence. She sighed in defeat and looked up at the stars.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think, Tsuki?**" Kenshin finally said.

"Huh?" Tsuki blushed and looked at him, but he was still watching the sky.... Did he really mean that, or was he just teasing? Silently she smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Oyasumi nasai," Kenshin whispered. 

♪~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♫

**Footnotes n Such**

Ooo here comes the romantic crap! Yay! Actually, I'm not much of a romance writer. I don't even read romance books or watch romance movies much... XD

Well, I started writing the next chappie, but I started going on random tangents, so I'm probably gonna start over w/ it. o_o Also, there were are few things I was thinking of changing in the first 2 chapters. If I do that I'll make a notice, dun worry. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 :: kin'iro yaoke

**Disclaimer-chan: Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai X are property of someone else, not me! ^^;**

I've been writing all week and I've actually doubled the length of my fan ficcie! Yay!! Well, beware in this chapter there is a -tad- bit of sexual content, but not really enough to worry about. ^_^

**Dictionary-ness**

Kin'iro yoake = golden dawn (yesh, I know, it's a bit fancy of a name for a place like this... but oh well ^^)

**Something else to remember....**

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Tsuki's family name is Murakami. ^^

#-----------------%

The next morning Tsuki awoke to find herself in the same room she had been in the night before. Her fingers pressed just above her brow in attempt to remedy a headache she felt fall upon her. 

Suddenly she gasped as flashes of her activities from the night before came through her mind. Had that been real? Or just a dream? Quickly she began gathering her swords, enduring through the painful feeling in her side. _No, it must've been a dream_, she told herself. She would never let any man toy with her emotions, _especially_ not Kenshin! Once she had herself situated she peered out the crack between the door and the frame. She saw no sign of Kenshin, so she darted out the door, off the porch, and through a gateway leading to an open field with only a narrow path trailing off into the distance. _Where am I?_ she asked herself. _Where does this path go?_ Behind her she heard a door slide open and geta clap against a wooden floor. Frantic, Tsuk ran along the mysterious path to an unknown end. As she ran the wind about her lifted the tips of her haori sleeves, over grown weeds whipped her legs, and her waist hurt more and more with each step. Soon she was limping in pain. Fortunately, the path had led her to a familiar sight: inner Kyoto.

Calming down, she slowly surveyed the city, perhaps looking for a place to sit and have a drink. She passed all the flashy pubs and bars, but stopped in front of a grimy old tavern, hardly noticeable to any passing civilian. Above the entrance hung a musty sign displaying the words 'kin'iro yoake*' in barely legible kanji. Although this place would not normally be visited by any common citizen, someone with as high stature as Tsuki, a warrior in training, but somehow she felt as if she were being pulled in by some celestial force. Well, celestial, maybe... or possibly demonic... but whatever it was she could not summon enough strength to resist entering.

The moment she placed one foot in the tavern the crowd fell silent and she felt quite unwelcome. The tables were full of poor farmers and workers most unfortunate in their business. They wore patchy, shredded clothing and looked to Tsuki with resentment in their eyes. Her clothes were good quality cotton with few cuts. But suddenly, the realization that this was a higher class teen, luscious and defenseless hit them hard in the face. Trying to ignore the men, Tuski sat in a table looking away from them. She asked the bartender for a bottle of sake, and there she sat waiting... alone...

Behind her the men's faces, already red from too much drinking, began to show hints of deviousness, and they began to laugh and jeer at their friends, Tsuki obviously oblivious to their ideas.

The bartender emerged from the kitchen with a saucer and a bottle of sake in hand. He carelessly thrust them in front of Tsuki and quickly walked away. Tenderly, she picked up the bottle and slowly poured the clear liquid into the shallow saucer. She delicately picked it up with the tips of her fingers, brought it to her mouth and sipped it. She was shaking. Her hands brought the saucer slowly back down to the surface of the table. The warm sake remained in her mouth, as she was unable to swallow. She closed her eyes, dropped her head back, and allowed the drink to slide down her throat. When she opened her eyes again the men had surreptitiously surrounded her table. The stood, laughing and making gestures towards Tsuki. She jumped from her seat, but immediately froze in fear. Her palms and forehead began precipitating and she did not have the strength to reach for her katana, although she lacked no will. She looked to the bartender for help, but he walked away as if nothing was wrong. One man touched his face. His icy hand sent a rapid chill down Tuski's spine. The tenderness of her skin in her youthful innocence excited the man. Slowly, he slid his hand towards her chest, but before he could reach his destination, Tsuki had brought her bokken to his own chest. He fell to the ground and Tsuki bounded out of the tavern before the confused men could realize what had happened. She ran along the busy road without looking back. She was still in too much shock to completely understand what had just occurred. Tears began to stream down her face, and she was getting weaker. When she had gotten about two blocks away, she collapsed to her knees and bawled. In all her fear and hatred she no longer had the will to live.

"Murakami?" inquired a familiar voice. Tsuki lifted her head up, but she was too dizzy and her vision too blurry to make out who it was. The figure bent closer, and Tsuki realized it was Kenshin...

*------------------------------*

**Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!! (evil, ne? ^_^) Well, this was a pretty long chapter. The next won't be so long... **

**But I dunno, I guess I didn't introduce Tsuki enough for this to be "devastating" to anyone... but it was pretty devastating to me (of course I've "known" Tsuki for about half a year so....). **

**Well... Reviewer's Tea Party!  
Uenki : **Hehe, neato! ^_^ Hope I can talk to ya this weekend! 

More people must review! o_O


End file.
